yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Raphael Graziano
"Death is a satisfying thing for some who deserve it. Crave it. Lust it. If it can't be helped, some may fear it. The one thing you can't to, is avoid it. Death is imminant to all, even myself. The question is weather I'll kill you or Kill myself...the option of you killing me is non-exsistent." - King Raphael 'First Name' Raphael 'Last Name' Graziano 'IMVU Name' XxdensukexX 'Nicknames' Wrath, Warden, Furher Graziano, King Raphael 'Age' 60 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'7 'Weight' 300lbs 'Blood type' AB+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Raphael is anything but overconfident. He has every right to be. He's a cold calculating soilder, who has seemingly infinte understandng of all mannors of combat, sciences, and philosophy. He usually is calm and happy, and often preforms random acts of kindness, such as releasing prisoners on early release, or donating to charites around the world to aid homeless children. On any given sunday he might even give you the shirt off of his back if he felt it fitting. However he has one sin that trumps all. Wrath. His fury is different type of fury, as it's not verbal nor does his voice rage. He is calm about it. Tranquil. HIs angeer shows in his strikes and fighting, but doesn't effect his finiese or accuracy. His demeanor changes and he becoems easily angered and irridible. He is unrelenting in his assualt and when in this state, usually prefers to kill something in order to quell his wrath... 'Clank & Rank' none. 'What district do you live in?' Has a home in every district. 'Relationship' None, Possible Bastard Children. 'Occupation' Prison Warden 'Fighting Style' Raphael has spent 45 years pratcing multiple martial arts that branch from the base roots of Kenpo and Karate to the advancec chinese martial arts like Jeet Kun Do and The Five Style Fist. His style of fighting is mainly based on adaptability, where he can manouver himself and his body through any properly analyzed sitation or trap without failure of any kind. HIs hand to hand is accpetional, even amonst the finest martial artist have fallen before his hands. Also thanks to his natrual perciveablity, he can find the flaw in any and all forms of hand to hand and innovate his own manouvers. On a regular he'll utlize a basis of Coperiera, Tae Kwon Do, Kajukenbo, Sambo, Pressure point combat, Masterful MMA, and Kickboxing. 'God Slayer' The scariest aspect of his fighting style is his usage of swords. Rahael's swordplay is known as "God Slayer" becuase there has been no one to ever survive seeing it's moves or how the style even remotely counter it. It involes the usage of 1 to 5, yes 5 simuttainous blades, all made of carbadainium alloy for indestructiblity, though it is not impossible. The maximum efficiency of this blade style is speed and percision. This applies to blocks and attack slash motions, as he weilds two swords in both hands and the final blade within his mouth, as he can tear through 200 men, in a single run through on sword prowess alone. This style is nearly invincible, and with Raph's supernatrual condionting, it makes it exeremly deadly to even all forms of machinery and metallic foes. The style itself pushes the user to a physical breaking point, allowing them to preform the impossible like slicing bullets in half, or cutting through solid stone with only a single swipe. This is also attributed to general physique, but it is also the build up to this style that makes it even more deadly as one cannont preform the movements unless they're in the condition to do so. The reflexes in this style must also be on point, as with a high enoguh factor, one can block a millitia of assualt rifle fire from all directions with single sword strokes and twirlings of the hilt. This style also emhpisizes survival. Should the user's body give out, he must use whatever parts availble to him to complete the kill. Even if the user is to loose both of his arms, he will be able to carry out advanced sword tatics with his own mouth, still being able to slay who ever he deems nessecary. This is one of the few sword styles in the world labled as "Taboo" as it takes a rediculous amount of physical prowess and training to achieve and is almost godly in it's own right. 'Weapon of Choice' Raphael will usually carry one sword at his side, however if need be he wil come with all five blades at the ready for his fulle fledged style of combat. The blades are made of carbodanium, a close substitue to adamantium, but not as durable. With enough force and in the right hands, they have the potential to cut through anything that is presendted to them. They also have wires on the bottom of the handle should he be spereated from them, and a small barrel at the edge of the hilt where a secret gun is located, The hilt itself can fire bullets, but only 2 per sword. 'Perks' 'Supernatrual Condition' Being the hardned soilder that he is, Raphael underwent nerly the same training that begot the man known as Wilson, however Rapael's physical limits were ushed due to an overdossage of nano machines. The nano mcachines gave him the basic boots of physique, allwoing him to preform already peak human feats, but it wasn't enought for him...one night after a rutine dril, Rahp snuck into the lab and continued to inject himself with body enhacing nano machines, completly exceeding expectiations, his physical levels shot to those only seen with the super soilder serum. His build stayed lean, but his physical ability was complety above any fasionable human being. He was something of his own brand of super soilder but gained a tatical mind unheard of. he even managed to defeat Thomas Flint in a game of chess, which in itself is a feat all in it's own. *Contaminant Immunity *Supernatural Agility *Supernatural Awareness *Supernatural Combat *Supernatural Dexterity *Supernatural Durability *Supernatural Intelligence *Supernatural Leap *Supernatural Marksmanship *Supernatural Memory *Supernatural Reflexes *Supernatural Regeneration *Supernatural Self-Sustenance *Supernatural Senses *Supernatural Speed *Supernatural Stamina *Supernatural Strength *Supernatural Swordsmanship Basic Level: (Example: Spider-Man): Strong enough to lift most automobiles, fast enough to outrun race-cars, durable enough to withstand bullets and grenades. 'Abilities' The Revelations Gaze is a sepcail type of eye from the dead body of a legendary chi user. This eye has complied and studied every apsect of chi, and using nanotechnology had been modified to take in and analyze every aspect of reality, perception, understanding, decompisitoin, and reconstruction. The eye is able to perceive all cause and effect relations. They can notably deduce the path leading to any effect, allowing him to plan, analyze, and take action with absolute efficiency. In a fighting situation, the user can perfectly adapt to all factors before they even appear, achieving maximum efficiency in offense, defense, and strategy, ensuring optimal success as long as there is the slightest chance. As a strategist, the user can always achieve optimal results (depending on the means at their disposal), perfectly anticipating all variables and their opponents' every move. These calculations can lead to extremely complicated planning in the long run, which always end up being successful. As scientists, they can discover new theories and invent new technologies with incredible ease, as they can automatically deduce the correct path to the desired result and remove the need for trial/error basic protocol. The user can instantly understand anything by perceiving all the causes/effects it is currently made of, as well as all the previous ones that leaded to this state. For example, a simple glance at someone would be enough to learn their nature, personality, expectations, strengths, weaknesses, etc. The perception can also be turned to the person's future, its many paths, their probabilities, and the one which will eventually be realized.Criminals with this power could execute perfect crimes very easily, as they would know exactly which actions would lead to their arrest and which wouldn't, by knowing all possible consequences (effect) of each individual action (cause). In short, users are flawless tacticians. They understand everything, are always several steps ahead of everyone else, are impossible to catch off-guard, and always achieve the best possible results. Allies/Enemies KPD & Prison Crew (allies)\ Eneies: None. 'Background' ( Will be written ) 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Read more Category:NGNPC Category:The Grimoire Category:Sector Olympus